


hot tubs and screaming

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm a slut for thighs lol, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Thighs, im so sorry, it's not that bad, ok that makes it sound gross, they do a little kissy kissy, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: literally Felix and Changbin make out in a hot tub and then cuddle and that is it





	hot tubs and screaming

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this is so bad I'm so sorry I was bored in the car and felt like writing something super easy and plotless, regardless though I hope someone enjoys this trash lol
> 
> EDIT: yall are sluts this shit got more hits in 15 hours than any of my other fics  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but its alright cause im the same way

In the dark of the night, Changbin and Felix sat in a hot tub. Felix had his arm resting on Changbin's neck and Changbin's arms was wrapped around his waist. Felix was simply admiring the stars above his head when he felt the hand around his waist nudge him.

"Binnie?"

Felix now faced his boyfriend, curious as to what he wanted. Changbin didn't respond

Well, in words at least

Changbin's face moved towards Felix's to catch his lips in a light kiss. Felix immediately reciprocated the affection and moved the arm that wasn't currently surrounding Changbin's neck to grab his jaw. 

Felix meant to keep in innocent, really. Their members were inside the cabin they had rented, windows made it easy to see the hot tub sitting in the back yard, and Felix did not feel like getting hollered at by his group mates. But Changbin had his ways.

Changbin's grip on his waist only got firmer, pulling Felix closer while he deepend the kiss. While Felix was busy keeping up with Changbin's toungue, Changbin was pulling Felix all the way into his lap. Felix's hands held onto Changbin's neck as Changbin's hands practically dug into Felix's prominent hips. Changbin's mouth started to make its way down Felix's neck, a sensitive spot for the blond boy. It was at this time when Felix tried to tell Changbin that they should at least move inside.

Key word: tried

As soon as Changbin's lips began to nip and suckle at the soft skin of Felix's neck he had a very hard time getting any words out. Felix's hands moved up to grab at Changbin's hair slightly tugging with the intention to stop him as well as push him onwards. Felix could barely quiet his sounds, and when Changbin's quick hands moved from his hips to massage his inner thighs, Felix had no chance. Felix let out a small moan and a light "Binnie" at his actions. It was at this time when Felix decided to look up and check the back door. Felix noticed the shuffling behind the windows and felt his eyes widen. Once again he was about to really break it off, the other members were coming to join and this is _not_ something he wanted his members to see. 

all of a sudden Felix hears a shriek paired with the words

"CHAN THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN"

Felix felt Changbin release a frustrated sigh and a groan. Felix was bright red and pushing himself of the older boys lap. All of the members were now _running_ towards them. When most had gathered around the hot tub Felix had a towel wrapped around his shoulders, his legs dangling off the side of the hot tub. Changbin also pushed himself out of the water to come and stand in front of Felix.

"Oh my god Changbin are you a vampire?"

The words fell out of Hyunjin's mouth and caused an uproar of sound. Felix was at first confused and peeked at his chest. Not only were small bites on his neck but they littered their way down to his chest. He took a big gasp of air before Changbin's arms grabbed the towel currently on his shoulders and pulled it so his pale chest was no longer shown. This only cause the noise level to rise as the boys yelled out things like, "DONT WORRY BINNIE WE WONT LOOK AT HIM LIKE THAT" or "JEALOUS TYPE HUH?"

Slowly everyone calmed down and everyone came back to sit in the hot tub. They laughed and yelled at each other, bickered about the dishes and meal planning. Felix was pretty talkative, making comments and sound affects. Changbin was relatively quiet, an arm placed around Felix's waist. 

Eventually it was time for bed and everyone slowly made their way back to the cabin and into their rooms. Changbin and Felix made their way to their room, quickly getting ready. 

"Binnie~ I forgot my jacket"

Changbin stared at his blond boyfriend and let out a find sigh. In a teasing voice he responded, one of his own hoodies already in his hand.

"Ohhh, you want mine then?"

Felix responded in the same teasing high pitched tone

"Yes~"

Soon they made it to bed, Changbin and Felix faced each other, legs entangled and arms wrapped around each other. Changbin moved one of his arms carefully up Felix's body to rest on the crook of his neck.

"Sorry for all the marks"

Changbin moved his head to kiss the side of Felix's neck, almost as an apology. 

"Mmm, it's ok"

Felix's voice was groggy, full of sleep. In his tired state Felix moved Changbin's face close to his own, getting in one more goodnight kiss before they had to go to bed. Changbin's arms tightened around him as Felix moved to lay his head to Changbin's chest. 

"Goodnight Binnie"

"Night Lix"

Changbin let out a sigh before curling a little closer to Felix

"Love you"


End file.
